Behind The Shroud
by KeiiyakoMinto
Summary: It's been three years since Ichigo last saw Kisshu. When she finally meets him again, however, little did Ichigo know what's become of him, and what trouble soon lies ahead.
1. Chapter 1

_**Behind The Shroud**_

by KeiiyakoMinto

**A/N:** I have so much to say on this!

/The original version of this fic first made its appearance in 2009 (Crystallized Memories), but was taken it down after a few chapters because I wanted to work on it more. It basically still has the same storyline.

My initial plan was to finish the whole story, then publish it so at least there will be more consistent updates. That didn't happen however- and I'm actually ashamed to say that this fic was just as neglected as the rest of my account. Whatever full chapters I had written was deleted after 's 60 (now 90?… I can't even remember what the old deadline was anymore. Maybe it was 90 all along...) day deadline, and I figured I'd never get around to posting this if I carried on with my original plan.

I have the events roughly remembered in my head, and will be writing as I go.

Let me know what you think?

* * *

**Chapter one**

The alarm clock on the table read _2:15 p.m._

Articles of clothing rained to the floor in a mad shower before Ichigo Momomiya pulled out a top from her closet. Hastily, she put on her top together with matching shorts, brushed her hair to mere satisfaction, and descended the steps while halfway tying a ponytail, which almost resulted in her tripping and getting a concussion.

A few moments later and she had left the house, running like mad with her sling bag bouncing annoyingly off her hip.

Ichigo was going to be late, _again_.

* * *

It wasn't really her fault. Ichigo had been sleeping when she got a flurry of missed calls from Ryou and her fellow Mews, and had conveniently woke up at 1:45 p.m. to the message _The aliens are coming. Be here ASAP _received from Ryou little less than half an hour ago.

No doubt she had already succeeded in stepping on all the blonde's ten toes even before she even stepped through the cafe doors.

It was the fifteenth day since her parents had left for the countryside to take care of a sick aunt; leaving her to an empty house for an indefinite period of time. While Ichigo wished the recovery of her distant relative, she was also inwardly thrilled and relished the new found freedom she got.

Life had been undeniably difficult to cope with the past few months, but Ichigo had survived it all to get where she was today. There were still cracks, of course. Unpicked pieces, sore spots, uncontrollable thinking, and sometimes Ichigo would _wish_...

-Those were all unavoidable. Understandable.

Ichigo was_ okay_ for the most part, but when she wasn't, she kept a front to keep her friends and family from worrying. Convincing her parents had been a particularly uphill task, but it paid off since they trusted her enough to leave her alone.

All in all, she was glad that she no longer had to put on a front of fake smiles and false enthusiasm once she stepped outside her bedroom.

Briefly, as she ran, Ichigo Momomiya wondered if the aliens' arrival had meant that she had really caught sight of Kisshu one week ago. The thought of it merely being a case of mistaken identity had already grown doubt in her mind. Nobody -not even Keiichiro and Lettuce- had believed her then.

She remembered the next morning of her sighting before work, when she tried further to convince Mint. On that rare occasion, the two were early: Ichigo had reached ten minutes before and joined Mint, who was already seated at a table.

Ichigo had the wildest thought that the girl was about to feel her forehead when she insisted her point, but instead, Mint had settled for a sip of tea.

"You have to believe me," Ichigo tried again. "There was someone with him. A girl-..."

Mint wrinkled her nose. "It's not that I don't want to believe you, Ichigo. But do you know what you're saying? It's hard for anyone to you seriously."

Ichigo resisted the urge to flare up. "I'm sure it's him. Why won't anyone believe me? I-"

At this time, Pudding burst through the cafe doors, calling out, "Good morning, everyone!"

Behind her, Lettuce deposited her bag into a nearby chair. The monkey girl bounded up and surveyed both their faces. "What's wrong? Are you okay, Ichigo?"

Mint cut in just as Lettuce reached their table. "No, she's not. Ichigo's still convinced she saw Kisshu at the fair yesterday."

Naturally and as expected, Ichigo did try to convince them when she finally found them at a tree a little far off from the crowd the day before.

Pudding's eyes had sparkled when she enthused, "Really? Is Taru-taru here as well?" To which Ichigo replied with a "no". In general summary, the topic was lightly dismissed then quickly forgotten when the rest of the gang joined them a little while later.

Fast forward to the current recounting at the cafe one day later, Lettuce sounded both worried and doubtful when she asked, "Are you sure you really didn't mistake someone else for him? After all, if they did come, wouldn't they have contacted us first?"

To which, words had died on Ichigo's tongue. It did make sense. If the aliens had really descended on Earth, the settlement at the final battle would've at least resulted in a notice, if not a drop-in visit. Ichigo knew that Taruto -true to his word in the aftermath of the final battle- had came back to visit Pudding occasionally in the first two years before he got really busy.

Kisshu and Pai, as Taruto had mentioned -albeit unwillingly- were swamped with work and meetings and all that he was lucky to avoid because of his age and slightly lower status. Not that Taruto didn't have work- it just wasn't so time-consuming as what the other two had.

So if Kisshu really was here, why didn't he make contact? Ichigo could not say. Nothing also explained Kisshu's mystery 'female companion'.

Perhaps, she reckoned, the heat and noise of the festival had gotten to her. The most she could remember of that day -with exception to the 'supposed encounter'- was the squeezing through boisterous crowds and the contagious energy of festive air.

But now, a week later; now that the aliens were here, perhaps Ichigo wasn't mistaken after all?...

* * *

The basement door was thrown open with a loud bang.

It took Ichigo great willpower to prevent her throbbing legs from giving out on the grey concrete, her weight supported by pressing her hands to her knees.

She wheezed, straining to look at the arrivals. "Sorry I'm late!"

"What happened to you?" Distain was recognizable in Mint's voice.

"Why didn't you answer your calls?" Pudding called out. "We called you so many times!"

Ryou simply said,

"You're late."

"I came here as fast as I could," Ichigo replied between breaths, clutching the handrail for support. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, they're not here yet. Come and take a seat Ichigo," Keiichiro said as Ichigo lumbered down the stairs and collapsed onto a chair near him. She was the last to arrive with exception to Kisshu, Pai and Tart, and apart from her and Keiichiro, everyone else was standing facing them, with Zakuro leaning slightly on equipment.

"I am so excited! I wonder what Taru-taru looks like now!"

"How much have they changed?" Lettuce wondered.

"I hope they're doing well..."

"I'm actually more concerned with what they want from us," Mint's voice was slightly low, mistrusting and uncertain. "I mean," she tried to explain as everyone looked at her, "this is so sudden. After so many years. Is this going to be really nothing more than a friendly reunion?"

"I agree," Ryou added seriously, his arms crossed. "When I received the short transmission from Pai, it didn't seem like they were coming for vacation."

"Well Pai-san has always been the more serious type." Pudding declared light-heartedly. "But if this was true, maybe they need our help! Then we can work together like friends and I'll get to transform again! I really miss transforming!"

A slight smile crossed Ichigo's face. That was true. They had not transformed much after the final battle, and after clearing out all the leftover kimera anima they had ceased to transform altogether. It would be blatant lying to say the Mews hadn't missed the old days. In fact, they had reminisced fondly about it time to time, but who knew if they were still up to par as they had been three years ago?

"Did they say when exactly they'll be here?" Zakuro asked.

Ryou glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Pai only said afternoon, probably around two," he answered. "Should be anytime now."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Some quick things:

1) The main pairing is KisshuxIchigo, but there will be some other pairings as well, like PaixLettuce and TartxPudding.

2) This story would be more plot-orientated and exploring/developing of character relationships and whatnot rather than an actual(?) 'love-centric' story.

3) There are OCs in this.

It's not too late to leave if this isn't what you're looking for. Otherwise, please, you're more than welcome to stay! :D

**Chapter 2**

The aliens' sudden appearance had catapulted the room from its tense, gloomy ambience. Ichigo shot upright in her chair, then proceeded to join the other Mews in front of Keiichiro and the various technology and large screens behind him. In comparison to their last meeting, Pai had grown even taller.

His difference in height, however, was not too pronounced- though that couldn't be said about the rest of him. Pai had gained noticeably more muscle over the years, although his clothing style had remained the same. A self-assured, authoritative aura had overtaken whatever hint of tenderfoot-ness Pai had before.

Tart, too, had grown both psychically and physically.

As she laid eyes on them, she couldn't help but notice a certain green-haired someone was missing.

"Taru-taru, I've missed you!" Pudding was the first one to break the silence, flinging her arms around the alien's neck. Taruto looked somewhere between being shocked and embarrassed as he tried to pull her off with little effort. "T-That's- Let go of me!"

"Where's Kisshu?" Ryou asked curtly.

"Kisshu's not with us." A pause. "We don't know where he is."

Ryou opened his mouth but Lettuce interrupted out of concern. "...What does that mean, Pai-san?"

"I'm sorry for not saying this earlier," Pai's tone bordered on low and apologetic, but was still predominantly neutral. "Kisshu has been missing for a few months now, and our efforts to find him have been in vain. However, we've received intelligence that Kisshu had been to Earth a few days ago, and we came here in hope of finding him."

"Kisshu's _missing_?"

"How-"

"What happened?"

"If he was here, he didn't use a considerable amount of disruptive alien energy because our radar would have picked it up." Keiichiro turned around after he did a quick check on computer.

"We don't know," Pai answered their queries. "I have some ideas... but they cannot be confirmed yet."

"So you need our help to find him." Ryou raked a hand through his hair and resisted sighing. Then he was suddenly alert. "Didn't you say you saw him, Ichigo?"

That was exactly two weeks ago. They had visited a pop-up fair that was situated in a nearby park, and amidst the bustling of the crowd and searching for her fellow friends, Ichigo had spotted a certain green-haired someone.

She had called out to him and he turned, and for a few seconds brown eyes met gold before they almost lost each other in the crowd.

"I-I don't know... I mean, I think I saw him." Ichigo said. "But I could be mistaken. It could've almost been anyone, and besides, he had someone with him."

Tart joined the conversation, "Someone?"

Ichigo nodded. "A girl with silver hair, and red eyes."

There was a slight scrunch on Tart's features as he searched his memory. It took a while before realization followed.

He turned to Pai. "You don't think..."

"What?" Ichigo asked impatiently as the aliens exchanged looks, both shocked and disbelieving.

"There is someone we know of that fits that description." Pai said tentatively, followed by a quick correction from Tart. "Not know, exactly."

"We have some needed information on our ship that we could prepare and transfer here...-"

"We'll help you," Keiichiro offered. "The cafe has plenty of extra rooms..."

Pai said gratefully, "We really appreciate all your help."

* * *

"Ichigo," Pudding leaned in with a conspirative whisper, hand cupped to her mouth. "There's a guy watching you there."

The girls were huddled at the table by a window in a cafe. They had done the job of preparing Tart and Pai's room fairly quickly, and since the guys were nowhere done configuring, transferring, and sorting the data on alien technology to whatever equipment they had, the Mews had decided to drop by a recently opened cafe on a street not far off from where they came from. Flooded with sunlight that mingled with the comfortably cool indoor air, the cafe also had good furnishing, friendly staff, and decent food that added to its cozy and relaxed vibe. It was the preferred hangout of teenagers and young adults alike, and had already gained favorable reviews in the little time it operated.

"That's Nagata, from school," Ichigo answered her friends' quizzical looks, returning the wave and smile to him. "He's a new student- transferred here not long ago. But I don't know him that well."

"He's cute," a cheeky grin crossed Pudding's face. "Is he as popular as-"

As quickly as she started, Pudding stopped. The mere mention of Aoyama Masaya, or anything that remotely reminded them of him was taboo, at least around Ichigo, her friends had decided. But even if the abrupt halt hadn't given it away, the sudden, palpable tension and monkey girl's guilty expression sure did.

"Well, he's caught some of the girls' attention," Ichigo cut through the silence as if oblivious. She had already caught on to what her friends were up to, and not for the first time, she played along.

No longer the Ichigo from three years before, the Ichigo today was stronger, more independent, mature, and determined not to let her friends worry about her. They'd been there for her, even in her worst times and she didn't want to be a burden, to let them down. It was for the good of everyone, and more so for herself.

She was about to speak again when Mint lifted her cellphone to her ears. "Hello?... Right... Okay," the latter closed her phone and addressed her friends, "well, we gotta go."

No one said anything till they stepped outside and begin making their way to Cafe Mew Mew.

"What do you think they've found out?" Ichigo had her hands in her pocket as she trudged up the sidewalk.

"Hopefully the girl's identity." Came Mint's reply from behind her.

"Hmm, I wonder how she's related to Kisshu, Pai-san and Taru-taru?"

"She could be Kisshu's girlfriend." Mint shrugged as she caught Ichigo's look. "What? It's possible. It's been three years after all."

"So he left just like that?" Pudding wondered out loud.

"I don't think so," Lettuce said carefully. "Kisshu is more responsible than that. And maybe she's working for someone?"

"I think so too," Zakuro agreed.

"Maybe she's an enemy and she kidnapped Kisshu. He wouldn't disappear like that without notice."

"You're right," Mint admitted. She flashed a benign smile over her shoulder as they neared the cafe. "Well, good thing they've got us to help them, huh?"

Ichigo grinned back. Mint was right, there was nothing to worry about. They had been through a lot together and this would be no exception. She was all the more confident that with Pai, Tart, Ryou and Keiichiro, everything would work out fine. They would find Kisshu and bring him back, kicking the asses of any adversaries they would encounter on the way.

The Mews disregarded the 'Closed' sign outside as they stepped into the cafe. Streaks of sunset from the windows bathed the place in a mixture of orange warmth and light, and all around them the chairs were stacked on tables as they had been before- the only indication that the cafe was closed for the day.

They were headed in direction of the basement when a noise caught their attention.

"Want something to drink?" came the voice of Keiichiro when they peeked into the kitchen.

"It's okay, we just drank!" Came Pudding's reply.

"What are you doing out here?" Ichigo enquired before she noticed three more drinks that were sitting in a tray before him.

"Should we go to the basement?" Zakuro asked.

"No, they're not done yet," Keiichiro said with a smile. "We actually called you back to tell you that you could go for the day."

"Really? What about...?"

"We'll still be working. You ladies can come back tomorrow at nine o clock, alright?" he answered Lettuce, his usual smile never ceasing.

"Alright."

"Goodbye!"

"See you tomorrow, Keiichiro-san!" The Mews called out before they headed to the locker room to retrieve their belongings.

Keiichiro had responded with a "goodbye, take care of yourselves."

* * *

11 P.M.

That was 4 hours before. Now, Ichigo was splayed out on the couch, the blaring of the television long forgotten.

Her eyes were fixed on the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Not when her mind was plagued with questions that eventually led to things that she'd usually try to avoid.

The mystery girl. Kisshu, their days three years ago, _Masaya_...

It was almost funny to think that Ichigo had been reminiscing a lot about her world-saving days recently. It was a common occurrence since the lowest point of her life, and even when she was occupied with other aspects of her life, it was always at the back of her mind: thinking back to the days when things had been simpler. They had been tired, worn out from battles and their duties as Mews, but happy. Her love with Masaya was budding, then it bloomed blissfully. Not for the first time, Ichigo wistfully wished to turn back time.

With a spurt of delayed determination Ichigo forced herself off the couch, turned the television off with the click of a button, and wandered into the kitchen.

She flicked on the light switch as she headed for the fridge. It was when she opened the it that she remembered; the fridge was near empty save for half a carton of eggs, a slab of butter and cold water. Closing it, Ichigo caught sight of the piece of paper with writing stuck to the door.

_Well_, she thought as she removed the magnet and grocery list, _might as well go out to get the groceries and clear my mind!_


End file.
